


Fortune's Fool

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 到达Laugh Tale的Luffy见到了加入白团不久的Ace





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定借虫师其中一集：幽香的黑暗

Luffy在Nami招手示意他之前就注意到出现在前方海平线上的模糊阴影，他从Sunny的船长特座上滑下来，注意到Nami在这段时间里已经忍不住低头看了三次手腕上的指针，它摇晃得像正经历一场海啸，和现在平静的天气呈现出两个截然相反的极端。

Luffy把头上歪掉的帽子扶正，露出他孩子气的笑容，“别担心，Nami，前面的岛没有危险。”

“指针不是这么告诉我的。”Nami叹了口气，接着说：“如果你从来没去过，你怎么知道？”

“所以才要去。”Luffy歪着头，无辜的表情让Nami觉得自己问了一个除了她所有人都知道答案的问题，不论其中的逻辑何在，Luffy总能说出理直气壮的意味。

Nami捂着脸忍不住流下两条辛酸眼泪，“你知道现在是什么特殊时期吗？”

“放心吧，无论谁来我都会揍飞他。”在他们共同经历了所有的一切之后，没人会对Luffy这句话产生任何怀疑，但这次他们面对的不是某个七武海，海贼同盟，海军大将或另一个四皇，而是真正意义上的整个世界，以及历史和命运共同作用下席卷而来的巨大洪流。

Nami绝望地把手伸向Robin，后者坐在遮阳伞底下安静地看书。“Robin——赶紧告诉这个笨蛋上了岛绝对不能离开你的视线超过十秒。”鸦黑色头发的女人合上手中的书页笑着说：“抱歉，各位，如果不是因为那座岛上确实有些令我在意的东西需要确认一下——”

Nami挥挥手打断了对方的话，“没关系Robin，你一定有自己的理由，我们当然全力支持。但在Blackbeard那场战斗中我第一次见Luffy受这么严重的伤，之后我们到达Raftel的消息传出去立刻有半个世界的海军追在身后，同时还有别的海贼来找麻烦，这段时间大家一直没消停过，昨天半夜好不容易甩掉一批海军，所有人都筋疲力尽，能停在岛上休息和补充物资当然不错，就怕出什么意外情况。”

Luffy撅起嘴，拖长音调说：“我——都——说——过——不会有意外情况啦。”

“别说这种没有依据的话！”Nami忍不住吼道：“你这个麻烦吸引体质给我适可而止一点，不要随便乱来！！！”

在甲板上睡着的Zoro翻了个身，脚顺势压在旁边一起补觉的Usopp肚子上，后者发出难受的呻吟仿佛在噩梦中挣扎。Chopper小心清理干净Zoro侧腹的伤口，贴好敷料，站起来严肃地对Luffy说：“没错，Luffy，你后背的伤口崩开好几次了，剩下的血包中没有你的适配型，抗生素刚用完最后一支，你要是失血过多或伤口感染真的会死的。还有，断掉的手臂和肋骨完全愈合之前绝对不能使用橡胶能力，你的伤比谁都严重，不要以为这次睡几天、多吃几顿肉就能恢复。”

“肉… …”关键词让Luffy的肚子条件反射发出饥饿的响声，他忽略了还未结束的话题，歪着头想了一下，突然转过身开心地冲着厨房的方向喊道：“Sannnnnjiiiiii——我要冒险专用特大号便当，两份！”

厨房门从里面打开，飘来一阵令人心安的食物香味。即使从战斗结束一直没休息，金发厨师看上去也并不疲倦，只是领带不见踪影，敞开的领口有轻微烧焦的痕迹。他点燃一支烟，深吸一口气又吐出，直到烟雾消散在空中才慢吞吞地说：“刚准备完，如果你上岛十分钟就把便当全部吃完，也不准打Robin-chwan那份的主意。”

“小气鬼Sanji。”Luffy跑开的脚步声啪塔啪塔响，形成一段规律的、可追踪的痕迹，Robin撑着下巴，低头盯着印刷页上的小墨点，耳朵一直抓着那个声音不放，连思绪也跟着离开。

临到傍晚船靠岸，Franky放下船锚，其他人决定趁着月亮还未升起各自去探索岛的外围，寻找有用的资源。这是座夏岛，空气潮湿闷热，海风带来一丝清凉，Luffy换上印着猪头鱼尾图案的柠黄色T恤，遮住身上缠绕的厚厚绷带，他用完好的右手扶住头上的帽子，睁大眼睛抬头望向岛上的巨大树木。

太阳的余晖洒在地平线上，橙色与金色连接了天空和海洋，连空气都在燃烧。与之相对这座岛仿佛提前迎来了黑暗，Luffy头顶的伞形树冠相互交错透不进一丝光线，低矮茂密的灌木丛挡住探路者的脚步，逐渐弥漫的雾气则是新的把戏。

“Luffy，可以走了吗？”

Robin背着超大双肩背包，里面是两人的便当和一个简单的医疗包，Luffy伸出手对她说：“我来背。”

Robin摇摇头什么也没说，迈出步子，Luffy盯着前方的背影，对方鸦黑色的发辫尾端轻柔地扫过肩头，Luffy回过头对留下守船的Usopp和Franky招招手，赶紧跟了上去。

Robin始终保持在前方的位置，暗下来后只能勉强看清一些模糊的影子，她不需要更多的光线确定方向，Luffy跟在后面，安静得不像他自己。Luffy走动时会牵扯到受伤的肋骨，Robin听见他突如其来的屏息，过几秒才慢慢恢复，他一次也没吃过Chopper给的止痛药，所以Robin也不会开口指出。

起初还能模糊看见的时候，Robin的注意力集中在自己的呼吸声和Luffy的脚步声上，彻底暗下来后，细小的声音反而汇聚起来，在这样的环境中堪称热闹至极，仿佛四周没有东西是彻底静止的，说到底，生命就是这样流动的形式，就像历史，还有梦想，永不停止。

“Shishishishi。”Luffy突然小声地笑起来，“Robin，你听见了吗？刚才有竹狸从地下拖竹子的声音。”

Robin侧耳倾听，什么也没分辨出，倒是头顶传来夜鸮展翅的扑腾声，随后是几声鸣叫，让她回忆起幼年时孤独和过于丰富的想象力混合之下的可怖产物。“说起来，你一直能察觉到我们没注意的东西。”

“嗯？”Luffy眨眨眼，恍然大悟，“竹狸吗？那个啊，以前生活在森林里会抓来当零食，最好吃的还是鳄鱼饭。”他笑嘻嘻地晃着脑袋，仿佛嘴里尝到了心心念念的味道而感到满足。“月光把森林里的路照得清楚，Ace每次一定要走在我前面，和Robin现在一样，我伸手就能拽住他。有一回我跳到Ace背上，他气得把我扔出去，我不小心弹到水里他又马上跳下来救我，他答应帮我抓金黄色的独角仙，所以我马上就原谅他了。”

Robin对Ace远不如对Luffy的另一位哥哥熟悉，而无论是Sabo还是Luffy都不太愿意轻易提及和Ace有关的回忆，Robin理解他们的想法，与其说是不想，还不如说是没有必要。他们拼命活下去的每一天，竭尽全力做的每一件事，都带着承诺的重量。

Robin想到了Sauro和自己失去的一切，想到她解读出的历史文本，想到离开Raftel那天在风中闻到的风雨欲来的气息，熟悉又陌生，仿佛赤手从火焰里抓取到了最终的答案，令她战栗不止的同时又忍不住微笑。

月光从突如其来的缺口洒下，映照出前方出现的岔路口，一颗山毛榉像路标一样立在中间，发出无声的指引，Robin猛地停下来，Luffy差点撞她身上，他赶紧稳住脚步，探寻地向前看去。

Robin和Luffy同时捕捉到对方的视线，深色的眼睛里有光芒一闪而过，太快而无法辨认，随后便被既定的决心替代。他们挨得太近，Robin不知道那种情绪属于黑发少年，亦或是映照在对方虹膜上的自己。

“Robin，我喜欢你现在笑起来的样子。”Luffy突然出声，笑弯了眼睛，连他眼角下的疤也跟着一起在笑。

Robin的指尖抚上嘴角，那里有一个上翘的弧度，是脑海里回忆起的情感的延续。她说不清哪个更让她感到惊讶，是从不在乎别人外表的Luffy说出这种话，还是她的笑容能如此轻易逃窜出控制比大脑先一步忠实地传达出身体的情绪。

Luffy此时又随口说道：“我们一起离开Raftel的时候你脸上也是一模一样的表情。”

即使对于她这样的人来说，想活下去并不是罪，而是追寻的本能，比意愿更顽强，快乐也是如此，Robin很多年前就因为眼前的人认清了自己的心，毫无疑问，她是快乐的，于是她发出叹息般的回应：“我看到了巨大的风暴。”她又重复了一遍，更加坦率也更加肯定：“我看到了巨大的风暴。即使已经解读完全部的历史文本，对我来说这不是结束。”

“对我们所有人都是。”Luffy简单地回答。

“那就带我去看看这个世界最终的模样，Captain。”Robin倾注了太多在这份请求里，连退让的余地都没留下，他们一路这么走来，并将如此继续下去。

“当然。”Luffy把头上明黄色的草帽取下来放在Robin手里，“等我回来。”这是后者听到的最完美的回答。

Luffy和Robin分开，选择了岔道右边的路，很快又陷入了完全的黑暗，他不慌不忙，比之前走得更慢，裸露的脚趾头在长草间穿行，锯形叶沿划过皮肤带来刺痒感，风中传来低声细语的呢喃，这座岛是醒着的。

Luffy闭上眼睛，第一次放弃选择者的权利，由一只看不见的手牵引他进入森林的更深处。就是这个时候，他闻到了花香，熟悉的，浓郁的，压倒一切的存在感，即将勾起某段回忆，他偏过头，下意识地去抓，不论是花香还是回忆立刻狡猾地从指缝间溜走，他扑了个空，再次追上去。

这里怎么有个山洞？Luffy心想。他开口朝里面喊，回声逐渐减弱直至消失，恢复成一片死寂的黑，仔细闻闻花香好像是从里面传出来的，他两眼放光，冒险的冲动在召唤，没有丝毫犹豫，他走了进去。

香味越来越浓，像夏岛的花和烂熟的水果在烈日下暴晒混合的味道，Luffy皱着脸捏住鼻子隔绝了嗅觉的折磨。这条路似乎没有尽头，他越往深处走越确定自己忘记了一件很重要的事，只是无论如何都想不起来，动脑筋本来就不是他的强项，徒留下令人怀念，又让人感到害怕的空白。

Luffy习惯性抬起手去摸帽子，摸到自己汗津津的后脖颈，他想起罗宾替自己保管着帽子，“千万不要再走进去了。”鸦黑色头发的女人这么对他说过。他额头有冷汗，被冻住般不能动弹。“我要回去。”Luffy对自己说，转身就跑。

整个黑色的甬道突然活了一般扭曲变形，Luffy感觉像在蛇的肚子里，他差点没站稳，脚步也不敢停，偏偏过往那些既视感连同十几年的记忆像急速飞驰的海列车一样一头扎进他的脑子里，搅了个天翻地覆。Luffy终于没忍住，膝盖一软，抱着脑袋发出痛苦的喊叫。

然后，他被抛了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

Thatch在昏暗的灯光下对着手中的记录单清点完库存，随手递回给身后的人，“我会离开四天左右，按目前的食物储备量，每餐供应肉类减半，用鱼肉补足。我问过Haruta，他说未来天气不错，捕鱼不成问题，人手不够尽管找一队借，就跟蓝鸟脑袋说捕鱼可是鸟类的生存本能，不抓个海王类回来对不起他的稀有品种。”

“那我就原话对Marco队长说了。”Gilbson作为四番队配备队长的可怕之处并不在于他拥有仅次于Thatch的话语权，而是他从来不开玩笑。

“别啊，Marco不把我从天上扔下来才怪。”Thatch讪笑，Gilbson这人什么都好，就是缺点幽默细胞，跟在他身边这么久也没学到一分。“记得润润色，求人办事委婉点。”

Gilbson一本正经点点头，Thatch无奈地拍着对方的肩膀说：“其他的我会写成报告，明早离开前放桌上，你看完就通知下去。好啦，剩下你自己安排，事情做完早点休息。”

待对方离开后，Thatch走过好几个个置物架绕到了角落一个视觉盲区，蹲下来用手指沿着地板缝摸索，直到指尖碰到小小的缺口，他把其中一块木板掀起，露出隐藏的空间。成年人小臂长的区域里被酒瓶和熏肉条塞得满满当当，Thatch甚至掏出了两罐蜂蜜和果酱。他把所有东西放回置物架，留下一瓶酒，看清楚标签后把木板盖了回去。

回到甲板上时月光正亮，白色的Moby Dick泛着柔和的光，空气中残留着淡淡的柏油味，大海此刻平静无风，持续了一个星期的暴风雨终于耗尽她全部力气。迎面走来三个人，是Jozu的队员，准备交接哨塔的轮值任务，Thatch迅速把酒瓶塞进裤腰带里用衣服下摆遮住，暗自祈祷白色的贴身厨师服不要暴露太多，好在对方赶时间并未过多留意，互相打过招呼擦肩而过。

Thatch脑子里有太多繁琐的信息需要规整写进报告里，太过专注导致他错过了哨塔的动静，而Ace登船后看到的就是他目光呆滞，自言自语的模样。黑发青年捂着嘴偷笑，放轻脚步悄悄从背后靠近，手臂扬起一个饱满的圆，对着厨师的屁股毫不留情地拍下去。

“啊啊啊啊——”Thatch变了调的尖叫一半出于惊吓一半出于疼痛，导致哨塔有人戒备地探出头查看，Ace捂着肚子放声大笑，向上挥手示意什么事也没发生，再抬头就看见Thatch一张脸涨得通红，捂着屁股用杀人的目光看向自己。

“你死定了！！！”Thatch张张嘴，憋了好一会才咬牙切齿说出这么句话。

不顾对方挣扎，Ace一把搂住厨师的脖子，“那我闻到的难道是临死前最后一餐的味道？”

Thatch挣脱未，直接从口袋里拿出包好的三明治塞进Ace手里，后者马上放开他，迫不及待地把食物往嘴里塞，口齿不清地说：“谢啦，Thatch。”

“如果你再晚回来一点三明治就进我的肚子了，这几天库存见底，你要是有胆子去储藏室觅食，明天整艘船的人都要拿刀追着你跑。”

“Marco已经在电话虫里给我讲了大致情况，你们偏离原定航线太多，害得我不得不多花好几天才回来，差点饿死在路上。”

这是Ace当上二番队队长后的第一个任务，结果和之前没有任何区别，黑发青年踩着Striker号一个人跑得飞快。他离开的第二天Moby Dick就遭遇了暴风雨和海军追击的双重洗礼，等击沉三艘军舰，他们的船也早已被狂风和海流带往另一个方向。

暴风雨罕见地持续了整整五天，按原定路线他们三天前就能到达城镇进行补给，食物绰绰有余，Thatch也是算好了储备量才会放心大胆地为Ace升任队长开宴会。现在距离下一个白胡子海贼团名下的岛有半个月的航程，就算原路返回需要的时间也差不多，老爹说出‘我们无法干涉大海的意志，也许是命运’这种颇具本人风范的话，倒是把Thatch急个半死。

好在Haruta对附近海域比较熟悉，他在航海图上确认之后告诉Thatch他们目前的航线上存在一个岛，如果条件合适，作为临时的食物补给站还是不错的，这就是Thatch打算天亮离开Moby Dick先走一步的原因。

“本来不会，还不是给你开了宴会，我再一次对你的胃容量刮目相看。”

Ace有些脸红，鼻梁和脸颊上的雀斑更显眼，让他看上去比实际年龄小上几岁，不过在他们这些老家伙眼里，这个船上最小的兄弟几乎就是个孩子。“因为你亲口说可以敞开肚皮吃所以… …抱歉。”

Ace有时固执得可怕，有时又单纯得让人忍不住叹气，Thatch拍他的脑袋，“别给我随便道歉！宴会又不是只有你一个人参加。不过，作为吃太多的惩罚，我把你的私藏充公了。”

Ace的表情立刻垮下来，大声控诉道：“你怎么知道藏在哪？”

Thatch觉得好歹为自己屁股上那一巴掌扳回了一局，得意地说：“别以为只有你鼻子灵，不要小瞧Moby Dick的首席厨师。”Ace狠狠地盯着他，仿佛在说走着瞧。Thatch忍住笑意清清嗓子，话锋一转，“不过——我这个人非常善良，决定给你留一样。”说完他撩开衣服下摆，抽出一直藏着的酒瓶。

酒瓶被Thatch的体温捂热，Ace没接，直直地盯着对方抽出酒瓶的地方，冷不丁说道：“我对从男人裤裆里掏出的东西毫无兴趣。”然后扭头就跑，等Thatch反应过来这句话不对劲对方早已不见踪影，只留下一串得逞的笑声消散在甲板上。

“啧，臭小子。”Thatch骂道，语气纵容，这代表他会把报复行动从待办事项前几项挪走，‘啵’的一声，他拔出瓶塞，敬大海。

确实是好天气，Thatch从一片浅滩登岸，光是反射的太阳光就照得他眼前发白，看到岛上的树木和茂盛的蕨类植物不由得发出解脱的叹息。他总共带了二十个人，四人一组分散开，配备了信号弹和电话虫以便随时联系。

MobyDick将在一天半后到达，Thatch的主要任务是在这段时间内查清楚岛的基本情况。岛上主要覆盖的蕨类植物巨大葱郁，空气中弥漫着潮湿的泥土气息，翻开长满苔藓的石头有水从凹陷处冒出，附近应该有水源。

苔藓和蘑菇的生长情况可以判断方向，Thatch不时翻看植物根茎确认泥土湿润的程度，很快白色的厨师服染上黄绿色的汁液，脖子上裸○露出的地方长出红色皮疹，他用指甲抓了两下，又火辣辣地疼。下船前吃的咸牛肉三明治在胃里堵得难受，他沿途捡了些熟透掉落的野杏和黄色刺梨当零食，没吃完的揣进口袋里。

Thatch辨认出野兔的巢穴入口，被落叶和枯草掩盖，再往前散布着凌乱的动物脚印和血迹，血还未干透，他寻过去看见地上躺着一只雌性白尾鹿的尸体，肚子被撕咬开，内脏一点不剩，是狼的杰作。

这些只是这座岛保留下的风貌中的冰山一角。

结束将近一天的搜寻，他回到之前路过的小河，熟练地生火准备晚饭，鱼和蘑菇在沸腾的锅里翻滚。Thatch抽空用电话虫和其他人联络，交换信息后初步确定没有人类生活的迹象，随后把手中的欧芹碎扔进锅里。

“好香啊，大叔，我能吃吗？”

这声音像一道晴空惊雷炸响在耳边，他反应极快，反手将滚烫的勺子朝声源处扔去，弯曲变形的勺子伴随着清脆的金属碰撞声弹回地面，深陷土里，而Thatch已经撤到几米外抽出长剑摆出备战的姿态。

“大叔，很危险的。不想给我吃也不用这么生气嘛。”拖长的声调像撒娇式的抱怨，细细的少年音色让Thatch一愣。对方跟一只猴子一样用双腿勾住树干倒吊着晃来晃去，双手背在后脑勺上，毫无敌意，一派轻松的姿态。

“谁——谁是大叔啊！！！你这猴子！！！”Thatch龇牙吼道。

“谁是猴子！！！我叫Luffy，是要成为海贼王的男人，面包头了不起啊！！！”对方毫不客气地回吼。

“你是海贼？”

一切戒备、敌视和争端在神经大条和自来熟面前都是渣渣，Thatch在很多人身上验证过这一点，而当两种特质出现在同一个人身上时，他就不该为仅仅十分钟后两人已经捧着碗分食同一锅汤的发展感到惊讶。

“欸——？原来你是厨师啊。”Luffy捧着碗惊叹地说。

仍在沸腾的汤锅架在两人中间，氤氲的水蒸气模糊了视线，Luffy看向Thatch的目光却不受阻碍。他看人时几乎不眨眼，圆圆的眼睛像夜间的猫头鹰，善于抓住潜埋的阴影，红发厨师在这种目光下仿佛被从里到外翻了一遍。

Thatch自认为没有隐藏的秘密，他以势均力敌的气势回望，然而直白的反馈击败了他，胜负立分。Luffy身上拥有强烈的真实感，和本能同源，凌驾于他这个闯入者甚至整个岛屿本身之上，他的眼神也是如此。

不管对方是否留意，Thatch都在心底替对方嘲笑了自己不成熟的行为，他继续说下去：“我是白胡子海贼团的厨师，四番队队长。”

“白胡子？”Luffy觉得耳熟，想了想又没什么头绪，干脆地回答：“不知道。虽然Sanji的料理才是最棒的，但还是谢谢你给我吃的，面包头，你果然是个好人。”

“我告诉过你我叫Thatch！！！ Sanji是谁？——算了，这不重要，我只想知道你是怎么做到在夸我的同时让我感觉被侮辱了三次。”

“你真有意思，shishishishi——”

他其实是个笨蛋吧，Thatch笑着摇头。

说实话，他到现在也没问清楚Luffy的来历，对于如何到这座岛上，来这里的原因，这座岛的情况等诸如此类的问题，Luffy的回答不是不知道就是不记得，再加上他又受了伤，Thatch很自然就脑补完刚出海的新人遭遇袭击不幸遇难和同伴分开漂流到无人岛上的曲折故事。

“我们的船大概明天中午到，你和我一起回去，到下个有城镇的岛屿你再离开。”

“真的吗？我本来打算砍几棵树绑在一起做个竹筏，真是帮了大忙，太感谢你了！”Luffy的笑容占据了大半张脸，丝毫不觉得自己的原计划有什么不妥。

Thatch觉得他和Ace有点像，并非长相方面。鲁莽也好，不计后果也好，他把这种熟悉感归咎于年轻人共通的天性，像同一根枝干上的两片叶子，连风吹过摆动的轨迹都有几分相似。

Thatch往火堆里加了几根木头，坏心眼地补充道：“别高兴太早，你还要征求老爹的同意。”

Luffy半梦半醒间被厨师抓起来，睡眼惺忪地盯着对方塞进自己手里的早饭——煎蘑菇土豆和一把昨天剩下的野杏刺梨。他的胃比大脑更早一步清醒，发出饥饿的呻吟，闭上眼睛无意识地开始往嘴里塞热乎乎的食物。

先去…乱跑…中午…Moby…如果…岸边…Thatch在他耳边说了好多话，他断断续续地接收到一些关键词，发出嗯嗯嗯的回应，实际上他什么都没记住，睡意又一次捕获了他，这段关于早饭和叮嘱的插曲也被迅速遗忘。

再睁开眼时Luffy发现身边空无一人，篝火的余温散尽，属于红发厨师的东西一并消失，他摸摸脑袋，决定先去捕猎。

潜意识里他觉得自己错过了很多顿肉，然而‘不记得’和‘不知道’足以概括他这几天的全部经历。从他莫名其妙在这座岛上醒来开始，时间似乎失去了线性的特质，无论是Shanks断臂处的鲜血混合着眼泪烫伤他的脸颊，还是被Katakuri的三叉戟刺穿侧腹带来相同的灼烧感，对他来说就像发生在同一时刻。

他试图在不断涌现的混乱记忆中找到正确的落脚点，脑海中肆虐的画面因此更加猖獗，仿佛在拼命阻止他。头几天他意识不清地挣扎，招致的痛苦不光在精神上更在身体上，他添了不少新伤，当他不再尝试后，一切才平息下来，带来的结果是他好像什么都记得，却又什么都记不清。

然后他就顺着食物的香味遇见了Thatch。

这边Luffy一拳揍翻一头熊独自吃了个痛快，那边Thatch看着越来越靠近的Moby Dick号开始担心起他。Thatch回到河边时对方不见踪影，漫无目的地找了一会又接到船即将靠岸的消息，不得已他只能原路返回，并寄希望于Luffy记得他早上的话来岸边找他。

最先和Thatch汇合的是Marco，对方借着恶魔果实的便利直接飞到岸边，亮蓝色的火焰比天空的颜色更纯粹，Thatch在对方落地的瞬间吹了声口哨，调侃道：“几天不见，你的毛更漂亮了，偷偷做护理了吗？”

不死鸟上前给他一记毫不客气的肘击，“要我刚见面就把你扔进海里吗-い？”

红发厨师假装吃痛，把身体靠在Marco身上，笑着问：“船上情况怎么样，Ace去厨房偷吃了吗？”

Marco懒洋洋的目光往海面上一扫，他们口中的黑发青年踩着Striker迫不及待地紧跟而来。“放心吧-い，Ace还是知道分寸的，念叨了 一路上岸先捕猎吃肉，岛上情况怎么样？”

“无人岛，有大型猛兽出没，狼群比较棘手，避着点就行了。”Thatch顿了顿，神神秘秘地说：“我捡了个人。”

Marco挑起眉，“遇难者-い？”

红发厨师摸着下巴上新长出的胡渣，不太确定，“年龄和Ace差不多，用武装色挡下我的攻击，对自己上岛的事完全不记得，受了伤，我打算让老爹看看，捎他一程。他叫Luffy，这个名字你有印象吗？”

“Luffy？！”

两人同时看向突然出声的黑发青年，Ace刚从Striker上下来，正抖着靴子上的沙，他意识到声音太大掩饰般得清了清嗓子。

“你知道？”Marco问。

Ace耸耸肩，他的表情紧绷，并不像他语气中表现出的那么满不在乎，“我弟弟叫这个名字。”

“你有弟弟？”红发厨师满脸惊讶，这下连Marco也好奇地看着他，“难不成——”

Ace摇摇头，“我弟弟小我三岁，我们约好十七岁出海，他这个时候应该还在东海，不可能出现在新世界，凑巧同名吧。”

“哦——”Thatch发出意味深长的声音，好像在盘算一会如何从Ace嘴里套取更多关于他成长背景的信息。十二番队和二番队的人这个时候已经上岸，四番队是下一批，Haruta在岸边清点人数，Marco四处看了看，“你捡的人呢-い？”

Thatch好像突然意识到了，讪讪地说：“不知道跑哪去了，不过我告诉过他我们的船今天靠岸，他应该能找过来…吧？”

如同印证他的话一般，树林方向突然出现不寻常的骚动，Marco立刻察觉到，抬手准备警示其他人，Ace手心燃起火焰早已摆出作战的姿态。骚动声离他们的方向越来越近，Marco当机立断幻化成不死鸟形态飞到空中获得更好的视野。

猴子？而且是一大群猴子，追着一个人跑，那人似乎抱着什么东西，太远了看不清。

他落回到Ace身边，对他打了几个简单的手势，Marco飞回空中，Ace屏息，几秒钟后听到信号的那一刹那他猛地高高跳起，一个身影恰好从他脚下窜过去，升起的火焰墙壁分秒不差，将那人和他身后愤怒的猴群隔开。

Ace的火焰墙壁足足有四五米高，猴子怕火，流连片刻似有不甘，看火焰没有熄灭的势头，还是一个不剩地撤走了。

“只不过偷了点猴子酒，几百只猴子追着要揍我，你又帮了我一次，shishishsihi。对了，面包头，你去哪了？我醒了之后没看见你，能碰上真是太好了。”

熟悉的少年音让Ace僵在原地，他转头太快仿佛听到骨头摩擦的咯吱声，那个本应该和他弟弟毫无关系只是碰巧同名的人背对着他，细瘦的胳膊在空中挥舞，配合他上扬的音调，勾起Ace心中某种说不清道不明的情绪。

就像梦里Luffy笑着对他说，一起来吗Ace，他伸出手的那一刻梦醒的心情。

“Lu…Luffy？”


	3. Chapter 3

“Lu…Luffy？”

耳中的轰鸣声震如擂鼓，Ace被扼住喉咙般吞咽困难，他弟弟的名字却违背意志自行从喉咙间溢出，又轻又快，自己都险些没听清。Ace希望他不会回头，同时又无比渴望那个照亮他世界的露齿笑容。

Luffy揣着满怀的猴子酒，竹节中密封的半满酒液晃荡作响，眼前红头发的厨师对他的突然消失又极富灾难性的登场半是抱怨半是调侃，眉头拧成熟悉的结。他上扬的音调在Luffy的视网膜上点亮一抹金色，来自北海，落于东海的Baratie，一些模糊的话语包裹在温柔的忍耐中，Luffy想用带着刻意捣乱的自豪语气说，看，我被追了这么久猴子酒全部安然无恙。

但绚丽夺目的金色和未出口的话语一同被截断，仿佛受到惊吓的七日蝉。

Luffy在这阵缄默中听到自己的名字以一种倾吐夏夜秘密的语调被呼唤出。喂——萤火虫要飞跑啦。喂——Luffy。他回过头，既不迟疑也不急迫，真实是他需要惧怕的最后一样东西，Ace也一样，即使刺鼻的花香去而复返，感到怀念的空白带来令他害怕的空虚。

他们两个人相隔不过数米，未燃尽的火焰虚化了Ace的身形轮廓，起起伏伏像一丛摇曳的山丹，连他的双眼也隐于橘色的牛仔帽檐下看不真切，唯独标志性的雀斑在亲吻脸颊和鼻梁，像洒在桌面上的零星蜜糖粒。

Luffy想大笑，想大哭，想不停呼喊Ace的名字直到舌头打结、声带撕裂，更想同时做到这三件事。他隐约察觉横亘在两人之间的时光带来的差异并不仅仅局限于对方变得更宽阔的臂膀，低沉的声线和自己本该不知却又仿佛知晓了一辈子的注定属于他的火焰果实能力。

无数问题和需要倾诉的话争先恐后涌现，又在出口的一瞬间拍击在舌尖齿列碎成无关紧要的原型，Luffy呆呆地张着嘴，活像骨头卡住了喉咙。

所以Ace踏出了那一步，他带茧的粗糙手掌覆上Luffy的后颈，轻柔的力度恰够拎起一只小猫。尽管他从未有机会亲手摸过一只猫，他弟弟某种程度上也远比猛兽更可怕，但他相信从发誓要保护Luffy那一刻开始他始终是学会了些什么。

“Luffy？！真的是你。”他喃喃，确认了手掌之下的真实，复又恼怒起来，“你为什么会在这里？你怎么受的伤？严重吗？有没有哪里疼？哪个混蛋干的？你是不是被绑架了？你在这多久了？老头子知道吗？你什么时候离开东海的？Dadan为什么没有联系老头子？”

Ace身上的火焰已经完全收起，呼吸急促，脸颊和起伏的胸膛脖颈染上恼怒的淡红，让人怀疑他此刻唯一没有让火焰升腾的原因是他弟弟还在他手掌之下。这些问题劈头盖脸地砸下来，连一旁的Marco和Thatch都有些懵，摸不准该静观其变还是当下插手及时止损，考虑到Ace的偏执脾气爆发可能引发灾难性的后果。

Luffy的眼神定在Ace的虹膜上，针叶林落雪后的铁灰色，无声无息地卷起冰渣。Ace的愤怒从来都和冰冷静默无缘，那些漂浮其间的东西是担忧，是错愕，是欣喜，是Luffy一直无法辨别的复杂情绪，但他由此变得安定，像回到了他们最初的起点。

“Ace，”他的笑容几乎咧到耳根，“我找到了猴子酒，我们一起去偷吧？”

旧日的时光铺陈开，想被表述的话语如果可以通过哭泣或大喊传达，事情是不是会简单很多？“你这个笨蛋。”他最终说道，把矮大半个头的弟弟压进胸膛，急促的呼吸已被压迫平稳，他闭上眼睛，不由自主地把一个缄默的吻印在对方的发旋上。

Marco和Thatch交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

可以预见Luffy的出现引起了绝大多数人的兴趣，虽然忙于任务分配无暇分○身，仍有人借着队长的名头公然插科打诨，理直气壮地和新面孔搭话，比如Thatch这个典型，Ace怀疑他只是单纯地利用Luffy来满足他即将施与自己的某种恶趣味。

Ace坐在不远处的沙地上，安静地盯着Luffy和其他船员对话的身影，脚边零星的杂草被无意识地拔了个干净，Marco回来蹲坐在他旁边咳了一声，Ace又把手插进身旁收拢，干燥的沙砾从指缝间漏下，如此往复。

“如果真的担心，就该把你弟弟拉到自己身边-い。”Marco终于忍不住说道。

Ace耸耸肩，视线执拗地固定在一个点上，“没人能让Luffy做他不愿意的事，如果他不想，他早就跑掉了。”

“但你还是担心他-い。”

“如果你有一个这样的弟弟，你人生中一大半时间都会在担忧和惊吓出心肌梗塞中度过。”

Marco学着对方的样子满不在乎地耸耸肩，“我有几百个兄弟，现在又多了一个你-い。”

“嗯…谢谢？”黑发青年终于让一个拎出来的笑摒弃紧绷的嘴角，“相信我，我弟弟比全船人加起来还要糟糕，即使算上一个我。”

Marco当然不相信，Luffy的圆脸和同样圆圆的眼睛缺乏成年人的棱角，细窄的肩膀始终无法摆脱青春期的尾巴，他放松地坐在一个空木桶上，两只脚在半空中甩来甩去。即使这样Thatch仍比他高上一截，说他娇小也不为过，偏偏他笑得放肆又冒着些许傻气，实在有些人畜无害。

Ace一眼就看穿了Marco的想法，不是基于对一队队长的了解，而是他太熟悉Luffy给别人留下的第一印象，通常这种错觉会在和Luffy交谈的二十分钟之内被打破，就像现在正朝他们走来的Thatch。

Ace忍不住笑起来，因此得到Marco过分热切的眼神逼问。Thatch挨着好友一屁股重重坐在地上，沮丧地对笑意未减的Ace抱怨道：“你弟弟一定是个高明的骗子，我根本分不清他到底是在开玩笑还是陈述事实，他竟然告诉我你有好几次试图杀死他。”

MobyDick的所有人至今对Ace单方面的刺杀行为印象深刻，Marco见识过偏执又愤怒，怀揣隐秘黑暗的Ace，如今虽被本人拘束起来，但并未彻底消失，Marco怀疑是否有真正消失的一天，他衷心希望只是自己多虑。

那个柔软的小东西不可能熬过Ace的谋杀意图，而早先落在发旋上的吻则是另一个层面上的结果，和Ace选择背负的白胡子标志一样是不容置疑的证明。

Marco好奇什么样的回忆才让黑发青年同时露出悲伤又快乐的神情，他的声音跨越了很长一段时间才传出口，语调还是那般随意自在，只是每个字的重音咬在了末端。“你分辨不出的原因是Luffy从来不撒谎。”

这句话后代表的真实含义让聆听的两人花了好一会才领悟过来，但他们已经失去了追问的机会。Ace站起来，在裤子上拍干净手，Luffy身边的最后一个人在两分钟前离开，再过一会他就会因为无聊而生出危险的念头并付诸实践，Luffy独自一人，Ace必须保护他，一直如此。

“Luffy，我抓到只好大的寄居蟹。”

“唉——！我能吃掉吗？”

Luffy沿着沙滩捡贝壳，赤脚踩在湿湿的沙子里，小心翼翼地压着Ace留下的脚印跟在他身后。一波接一波的浪花带走足迹，冲刷成从无人侵扰的清静模样。大海一直拥有这种不可溯源的力量，对她所有的孩子一视同仁，冷漠又包容，生命的延展被简单地归为出生，成长和死亡，最后一切归零，循环往复。

MobyDick的主横桁有着最好的视野，让Ace想起童年临海的那座悬崖，他有时会花上几个小时坐在横桁上眺望大海，直到咸涩的海风吹干眼眶逼出眼泪。如果力量、财富和名声能被终结，那罪恶和仇恨是否也能被涤荡干净？ Ace想，如果是真的，他愿意——

“Ace，你的脚印好大。”

被叫到名字的青年因为思绪险些再次滑进危险的深渊而感到不寒而栗，多少次，Sabo在相同的情况下唤回了他，然后是Luffy，后来——后来Luffy就是他的全部。现在他也许拥有了更多，但Luffy总归是不同的，像虎口处飘着龙舌兰香的盐粒。

Ace抱着一路上莫名其妙被塞了一大堆的海螺和贝壳，用古怪又僵硬的姿势转过身，露出一个标准的坏笑：“谁叫你是个长不高的小不点。”

Luffy听了这话果然气鼓鼓地蹙着眉，也不顾他正玩的游戏，啪塔啪塔踩出小一圈的脚印，跑到Ace面前，捏起拳头撞上他有纹身的那只胳膊，大声说：“我不是小不点，我已经很强了，比Ace还要强！”

“是吗——？”Ace偏偏摆出一副不信的表情，“需要我提醒你那个总跟在我屁股后面惹麻烦需要我去救的爱哭鬼是谁吗？”

事实上他已经很久没有见过Luffy哭了，他曾以为改变是一种潜移默化的结果，是一步一步朝着他走来的，但突然有一天回想起，某个时刻开始Ace再也没有见过Luffy的眼泪，记忆里全部被笑容替代，好像连带快乐的这份也要替Sabo一起活着。

涨红的脸和亮晶晶的眼睛是Luffy生气时再正常不过的表现，他眼里有一种可爱的严肃，嘴唇微微抿起，同时显露出少年人的莽撞和成年人的坚毅。然而下一刻，在Ace还没决定好是否要伸手去追逐Luffy平直的唇线时，它自己松动了，Luffy皱着鼻子，抽噎了一下，似乎想哭又忍住了。

“我很强，我可以保护你。”

Ace的心连同呼吸一起静止了，Luffy语气里近乎承诺的重量砸得他脑中一片空白，而前者以为他的沉默是基于不相信，于是他吸吸鼻子，用湿润的鼻音急迫地说：“我想保护你！”

一片陌生的迷茫后Ace的心重新找回跳动的节奏，却已经柔软得一塌糊涂，连他自己都感觉不可思议。当年一个哭哭啼啼的圆脸小男孩说想和他在一起，于是他把自己放在了保护者的位置。现在，同一个人，想挡在他身前去面对整个世界的恶意。

Luffy总能用最意想不到的方式将他坚硬的防线击溃。

贝壳和海螺从Ace松动的手臂间洒落，在阳光的映照下反射出数道彩虹般的光，Luffy比他更快察觉到他的意图，跑上前来撞进他怀里，两只细瘦的胳膊紧紧缠住对方的脖子，颧骨擦过耳廓，带来湿热的温暖气息，像潮水和火焰的交融。

Ace想念这个，冲动和欲求几乎将他碾碎，但他选择用截然相反的语气说：“就算你变强了，我也没停下，你始终是比我小三岁的弟弟。”

Luffy轻轻推开他，两只手放在Ace的胳膊上端，抬起头凝视他，简直要把自己看进Ace的眼睛里。Luffy眼眶通红，湿意凝挂在睫毛上，他恍惚的表情让Ace预感到什么似的，手指抽搐着掐进他的腰间。

“可是，我已经比Ace还要大，很快就二十一岁了。”

Ace从来不认为自己脑筋好使，Sabo才是他们三个之中的大脑，他更多得靠直觉行动，受愤怒驱使，即使追寻的真实刺得他遍体鳞伤，他仍对虚幻的舒适不屑一顾。如果此刻自己掌心下的温度，残留在肩头的眼泪，让他的心都漂浮起来的拥抱和话语都是虚假的，他还能坚信哪种真实。Luffy就是Luffy，十七岁也好，二十一岁也好，一百岁也好，时间和空间无法改变的东西始终存在。

Luffy的眼角又积蓄起滚烫的泪水，却固执地仰起头不肯移开视线也不眨眼，好像在等一个答案或者决定。Ace只想舔上他的眼角，他的眼泪尝起来会是什么味道？受到蛊惑般，他慢慢低下了头——

“Ace，Thatch说想带你弟弟去船上参观，你也一起来-い。”

Marco恰到好处地打断了Ace，后者猛地抬起头，用一种复杂的眼神望向来者。Marco什么时候来的。之前的对话他听到了多少。不管一队队长的想法是什么，他的表情中看不出端倪。

Ace握紧Luffy的手腕，说：“好。”

Thatch接受Luffy的速度和当初他接受Ace一样快，即使Ace尚在谋划对老爹一天两次的例行刺杀，Thatch已经在厨房琢磨着是否要给新来的黑发青年端去一份特供甜点。

Marco没有阻止的前提是Ace是老爹的决定，但Luffy不是。

说真的，海贼的本质是贪婪和掠夺，又不是乐善好施，即使白胡子海贼团出了名的护短，他们也并不是一群心软的笨蛋，Thatch除外，他乐于喂饱每一张饥饿的肚皮。

红发厨师忘记之前收获的挫败感，又乐呵呵和Luffy攀谈起来。Marco和Ace并肩而行，各自沉默。

Luffy在Thatch锲而不舍地追问下简单地描述了他和Ace成长的片段：森林，山贼，捕猎，训练，美味的鳄鱼和熊。大多语焉不详，跳跃极快，上一句尾音刚落，下一句便承接了数年光阴铺就。Luffy并非刻意使得听者糊里糊涂，更像是他们少时生活因毫无规律可循，便自行简化为无数令人瞠目结舌的疯狂剪影。

“我开始相信你们遗传了相同的疯狂基因-い。”Marco低声说。

“什——？”Ace从迟滞的沉思中被拉回，下意识地回答：“不，我们不是亲兄弟。”

Marco不擅长俏皮话和Ace不擅长倾诉的程度不相上下，这句话后沉默迅速占据主导地位，他们陷入了一种不上不下的尴尬处境。Marco触及到一个断层，断层之下是Ace长久以来下意识回避的部分，足够解读出他手臂上的刺青，无处安放的复杂情感，还有将他塑造成如今模样的过往，Luffy也身在其中。

“怎么?”既然他拙劣的俏皮话水平不足以让两人假装什么也没发生，索性把副船长的职责履行到底。Marco这么想着。

Ace的表情定格在无害的中立面，“他爷爷先收养了我，我又收养了他。”

“所以关于你想杀了他那部分——”

“远比你们想象的糟糕。”Ace抢过对方的话，“我十岁，他七岁。”Marco留意到和Luffy相关的部分更容易被牵动。“Luffy是个爱哭鬼，弱小又黏人，说着要成为海贼王的话，想和我交朋友。我讨厌他擅自闯入我的生活，所以我选择用最糟糕的方式对待他。”

“他最终得到了你-い。”

“因为Luffy是一个不知道放弃的笨蛋。”

“听起来很熟悉。”

Ace笑起来，仿佛在回应一个圆脸小男孩的笑。“我听得懂。但你错了，Marco。”毫无迟疑，那句话在他心里往复过千百次，“我永远成为不了Luffy那样好的人。”

如今再去反驳这句话未免显得苍白无力，Ace身上的孤独感无法轻易消弭，如同光影的相互依存。即使他们相处了这么久，每一次，当Marco凝视他腾跃在空中被火焰吞噬的身影时，显而易见的孤独总会刺痛他的双眼。

“要看你对‘好’的标准是什么-い。”Marco心不在焉地回答。

Ace转转眼睛，目光在自家弟弟和金发男人之间打了几转，好像他根本不相信他口中所谓的标准，又或者通用的一套在他身上不适用，他此刻没有反驳只是出于对进一步深入话题的抗拒。

“这方面老爹比我更有话语权-い。”Ace的沉默让Marco引下自己的话，“一会我们带他去见老爹，如果——”

“没有如果。”Ace以一种绝对的笃定打断金发男人的猜疑。“我比你更清楚他是什么。”Marco看进黑发青年的眼睛里，第一次，铁灰色眼睛里燃烧的火焰驱散了阴影。金发男人懒散的神情没什么变化，多了几分审视和斟酌，随后他耸耸肩，“无论如何我有权保留自己的想法-い”

这已经属于一种退让，黑发青年放松地露出几分笑意，“谢谢，Marco。”


	4. Chapter 4

Thatch曾在一座冬岛的雪山上见过冻死的人。年轻男性，赤裸着上半身，御寒的衣物丢弃在不远处，双膝曲地，手臂交叠在身侧匍匐着，像极了跪拜的姿势，肩胛骨区域以脊椎为分界线向外分布着极深且杂乱的抓痕——

“像翅膀一样呢。”Thatch笑眯眯地给这个故事落下了结尾。

“难道不是你濒死的幻觉？”

“你真是个无趣的男人，Marco，不会有女人爱上你的。”

“而你是个无可救药的幻想家，并且仍在打光棍。”

这样互相挤兑的对话时常发生，以至于当Thatch对Marco说‘我想出了一个绝妙的答案：Ace的同义词是极致的浪漫。’而预期的反驳没有到来时红发厨师反而颇感意外。Marco两个指头轻巧地捏着冰酒瓶细长的颈口，反手把瓶身贴到Thatch的额头上，待对方哇哇乱叫时才慢慢地说：“极致浪漫的同义词是死亡。”

在保护过度的问题上Marco一向给人一种深谋远虑的狡黠，Thatch则乐观得多，他离家出海前带大了同母异父的五个弟弟妹妹，这群小不点像一串养在水缸里、大小不一又极其相似的绿藻球，蓬勃生长，他因此深谙顺其自然的法则。

法则的另一面则完美地体现在Luffy身上：自由和野性，由数量庞大的固执加以定型，糅合成与秩序和常理无缘的人格。Thatch试着模糊掉冒犯和直白的界限，并回应以坦诚，成功地在其中摸索到了类似共振的愉悦。这份横生的默契为之后的沟通提供了良好的渠道，附带的好处是他看到了Ace的另一面。

“Nah，Ace不喜欢我突然冲上去抱他，或者牵他的手。”Luffy停顿了好一会，不情愿地补充道：“还有跳到他背上，搂脖子。他说男子汉不应该撒娇，所以我们通常打架，捕猎，探险，我拼命追着他，差不多就这些。”

MobyDick通常不会这么安静，除了他们的脚步和说话声再无其他。今天海风安静地掀不起浪，太阳倒是劲头十足，Marco鼻梁开始发红，Thatch一滴汗没出，反而觉得背上有点犯冷，他没在意。“可是他今天抱你了，不止一次。”在Ace阴沉地的死亡凝视中，红发厨师明智地咽下那句‘他还亲了你’。

Luffy浑然不觉，专注于从大脑里抓取他需要的记忆，他往往需要几十秒甚至更久来完成这个步骤，Thatch却误以为他不太愿意分享这些往事。“其实Ace特别担心或者高兴的时候就会这么做。有一次我受伤，半夜饿醒，Ace躺在旁边握着我的手，整晚都没放开。啊——！！！”他突然缩起肩膀露出做坏事被发现的表情，捂住嘴巴含糊不清地说：“不能讲，不然Ace会脸红，还会揍我。”

这后怕来得太迟，平添几分亲密的幽默，连一向没什么表情的Marco都不留痕迹地转过脸捂住了嘴。 

Thatch偷偷在心底吹了声口哨，侧过头瞧着他们口中当事人的脸上温度节节攀升，简直能煎熟鸡蛋。他一手揉着Luffy的脑袋，一边冲着明显被害羞和尴尬情绪蒸腾得失去思考能力的黑发青年别有深意地说：“别担心，你哥哥现在已经搞清楚了‘男子汉’应该做什么。”

“哦。”Luffy懵懵懂懂地应了一声，随后被突然施加在手腕和肩膀上的力度拉扯得一个踉跄——小心地避开他受伤的地方。一片阴影笼罩过来，气息太过熟悉连挣脱的必要都没有。Luffy尚未抬头看清对方脸上的表情就立刻笑嘻嘻地道歉：“对不起嘛，Ace。”分不清上扬的音调是讨好的意味更多一点还是相反。

“你睡觉的时候像条蛇。”Ace从喉咙里发出压低的嘶嘶声，几乎喷出火焰。“手和腿在我身上缠三十圈，扯也扯不开，揍又揍不醒。”

“Shishishishi，真的吗？”Luffy笑得一脸事不关己，反正睡着以后的事他从来不记得，就算Ace说自己会啃着他的胳膊磨牙他也信。Luffy只知道每天睁开眼睛看到的第一个人一定是Ace，那时浅金色的晨曦恰好嵌绘进Ace的眼底，和残留的惺忪睡意一起融成一种暖洋洋的笑意，让Luffy在很久以后回想起来还会生出偷偷在手心捏着一颗太妃糖的窃喜，整个掌心都是甜的。

“在你学会控制果实能力之前，各种黏着我的企图最后都会变成我们两个一起掉进河里，冲下瀑布，摔下悬崖，飞进各种猛兽的巢穴——我甚至怀疑你其实在试图杀掉我们两个。”

Luffy歪着脑袋陷入艰难的思考状态，Ace说的是事实，只不过在他的记忆里自动修正成另一个充满刺激冒险和修炼的版本。

Ace光看表情就知道自家弟弟直线思维里跳出什么结论，他手指按压不断跳动的眉心，叹了口气说道：“所以别再问我原因，知道了吗，Luffy？”带着诱导的耐心对付弟弟还行，他自己是全然不信的。

Thatch翻着白眼盯着Ace红到透明的耳尖，并没有轻易放过这个机会，煽动是他的才能，和恶作剧不相上下。“更简单的方法难道不是你放弃抵抗，让你弟弟做他想做的事？”他一针见血地说道：“掩饰和撒谎可不是**男子汉**的行为哦！”

Luffy皱着眉，立刻被红发厨师的逻辑说服，煞有介事地点头。“没错，一点都不帅气呢，Ace！”语气中蕴含几分嫌弃深深刺痛了Ace的自尊心，他接下来的话更是雪上加霜。“我知道的哦，你就是在害羞，出海前Makino亲亲你额头，你都结巴了。”

“你-说-谁-结-巴-了？”这个语气是绝对的警示，Thatch机警地退开两步准备撤离战场，Luffy打了个寒颤，意识到不妙，Ace以更胜一筹的速度扯住他脸颊拉向两侧，力道也不像之前避开他伤口那般轻，动上了真格。Luffy满脸冷汗地移开视线，说话可怜兮兮地漏着风：“… …我错了，原谅我吧。”

最终，Luffy气鼓鼓地捂着脑袋上肿起来的大包，苦着脸大声骂Ace是小气鬼，这脾气来得几分真几分假Ace也懒得计较，打定主意背对着其他人不想说话。Thatch则捂着肚子小声嘀咕为什么连自己也受到牵连，Marco抱着手臂仅仅用一个简单的眼神传达了事不关己、幸灾乐祸和你活该这三重意思。

Luffy不甘示弱地瞪着Ace的后脑勺，然而没有回应的单方面角逐很快让他感觉到无聊，于是视线下滑，在Ace的后颈上打了几转，最后停留在宽阔的肩膀上。几秒钟之后Luffy突然意识到什么似的分开嘴唇发出一声短促的气音，太轻以至于没有第二个人留意到。

Ace的后颈和肩膀上洒满了雀斑，和脸颊上的不一样，更淡也更密集，几乎和蜜色的皮肤融为一体，仿佛刚下雨时细密的水滴落在干燥石砖上印出的痕迹。关于雀斑的新发现被Luffy小心归放进记忆里，不为混乱和迷茫裹挟，触手可及。像小时候从垃圾山里翻找出的彩色的弹珠，Ace认为是无关紧要的东西，他却当成宝贝捂在口袋里。

想到这Luffy便自顾自笑了起来，一分钟前的气恼烟消云散。Marco看着他，对方弯弯的眼睛如同下弦月，他内心出现一瞬间的动摇。“这么快就原谅他了？”

Luffy的目光闪闪发亮，说出宛如告白般的话语：“Ace是我最喜欢的人。”

如果换成其他任何一个人这么说，Marco会认为对方怀揣不知羞耻的天真。但这是Luffy，喜欢也好，厌恶也罢，把坦诚视为和呼吸一样理所当然的事物，所以才显得如此特别又天经地义。说到底，这种坦率的表达也是欲望的一种，和渴求自由的意志，食欲甚至性欲没有高低优劣之分。

Thatch不知死活地凑上来调侃道：“是吗，到底是哪种喜欢呢？”

Ace回头气急败坏地吼道：“我要杀了你，Thatch！”

“不要打架哦，男孩们。”一个温柔的女声从他们身后插了进来，明明是轻飘飘的语气却让Ace后颈汗毛竖立，如临大敌，往Marco身后挪了两步，脸上的怒气褪尽，显露出凝重的审视和防备。

“Sherry。”Marco打了声招呼，“老爹在甲板上？”

“对，刚喝了Izo送回来的猴子酒，高兴的不得了。”穿着粉色护士服的Sherry一手端着空药盘，一手把搭在额前的金色发丝用指尖压回护士帽里，她的动作带着一丝散漫的优雅，不像在整理头发，反而像等着别人献殷勤点燃她指间细长的烟。

“Izo为什么留在船上？”Thatch怎么都看不够Sherry那些迷人的小动作，不过他还是先问出了自己最关心的问题。

Sherry没着急回答，反而凑近仔细打量红发厨师的脸色，又伸出一只手指划过他的脖子，干掉的血痂从皮疹破损处掉落。Thatch差点向后栽倒，难为情地说：“突然这么主动是怎么了，不然我们还是从烛光晚餐开始？”

金发护士顺势一巴掌拍上Thatch的脸，“说什么胡话，你在发烧。知道Izo为什么留在船上吗？因为他和你犯了同样的错误。跟我回医疗室，我要先抽你三管血。”Blenheim的刀都没Sherry的注射器有威胁力，Thatch被她抓在手里欲哭无泪。见两人准备离开，一直在Marco身后试图降低自身存在感的Ace松了口气，下一秒就被叫到名字。“Ace队长，还有你，你的医疗卡已经连续空了三次体检记录，请给自己的队员做个好榜样。”

“我从来不生病。”Ace伸出脑袋抗议。

“对哦！笨蛋从来不生病。”Luffy笑嘻嘻地给自家哥哥作证。

Ace打了他脑袋，冷笑一声，“笨蛋只会把自己搞得全身都是伤。” 

Marco当机立断把Luffy拉到身前，双手压在他瘦削的肩膀上，对Ace说：“你和Thatch一起去医疗室，我和你弟弟去见老爹。”他用眼神制止Ace的反驳，“你弟弟的伤需要重新处理，之后我也会带他去医疗室。”

趁着Ace犹豫的一瞬间，Sherry推走了两人，回头对Luffy招招手：“没有正式介绍所以不知道叫什么的可爱小弟弟，一会见。”远远还能听见Ace对Sherry说我弟弟很可爱就是特别可爱对吧和Thatch感叹笨蛋两兄弟。

三个麻烦中的两个被送走，Marco瞬间觉得清净了不少，手底下的人此时异常乖顺，他低头正对上Luffy直勾勾的眼神。身高原因Luffy头顶挨着Marco的下巴，他把脖子向后折成不可思议的角度，在Marco开口前笑着说道：“谢啦，Marco。”

“… …为什么？”他思来想去也没想出自己做了什么值得被感谢的事。

Luffy双手抱在后脑勺上往前跳了几步，悠闲得仿佛什么都不担心。“这些，那些，反正就是很多很多事。”他不在乎Marco是不是听得一头雾水。“Ace说，总有一天会在大海上相遇，真的非常不可思议呢。”

Luffy的眼神一瞬间非常遥远，好像在和另外一个人对话。Marco不喜欢捉摸不定的失控感，尤其是当这一切和能力大小无关时，就显得尤为明显。但他早已过了对未知穷追不舍的年龄，没人能一辈子活得明明白白，偶尔依靠直觉听起来似乎不错。“不可思议的是你吧？”

Newgate在漫长的时光中有几次想过Roger在处刑台上看到了怎样的风景，黑压压的人群，仰着头紧盯一个方向，哭泣，欢呼，冷漠，神态各异，能在那么高的地方把一切尽收眼底，一定精彩万分吧。

他不羡慕Roger到达Raftel成为海贼王，也不羡慕Roger永远留给世界的嚣张笑容和宣言，更不羡慕他开启了大海贼时代。Newgate的梦想很简单，和大海为伴，拥有属于自己的家人并保护他们。不管别人怎么看待他，Moby Dick和他的孩子们就是一切，他不需要向谁证明什么。

偶尔，他也考虑过自己的死亡，尤其在第一次深切感受到身体的沉重后，这种念头跳出来的次数自然而然开始变多。太多人死时默默无闻，像一滩被太阳暴晒的烂泥，除了成为别人鞋底的污渍，什么都留不下来。Roger到死都在贯彻自己的信念，唯独这点，Newgate不想输给他。

可他的孩子们不这么想，Thatch每天单独为他做一份食物，Marco一直在督促他按时打针吃药，其他人也选择替他分担了许多，一切和他健康状况有关的话题只存在于医疗室内，好像只要闭口不谈就能延缓他身体的恶化速度。

可他们这种人注定不会终结在狭小房间里的病床上，所以在Luffy说出那句话时，Newgate经历短暂的惊讶后发出了一阵畅快的大笑。

Luffy需要微微仰头才能看清Moby Dick船长的样子，对方白色胡子是弯月形，像一直露出嚣张至极的笑，浅金色的眼睛有属于捕猎者的锐利，当老鹰从上千米的高空俯冲下来时便会生出同样的压迫感。

“ You are dying。*”Luffy平静地说，仿佛在陈述现在的天气，不带任何感情。霸气能让他瞬间判断出的不仅仅是对手的强弱。

“Gurararararara。”Newgate放声大笑，“你这流鼻涕的小鬼想趁机取下我的脑袋？”

笑声停歇时Luffy的表情没变，动作也是，松松散散，透着一股漫不经心的意味，好像没把四皇之一口吻中的威胁当真，但偏偏他的眼神很专注，仿佛早已下了决心。这两种截然相反的神态动作在他身上竟然融合得十分完美，又一件古怪的事。“我不能和你打架，不管输赢Ace都会生气，他很在乎你。”Luffy耸耸肩，“虽然我感到非常遗憾。”

“我倒要看看你有没有狂妄的资格。”

话刚落音，Macro的眼睑闭合又睁开的时间里，他感受到两股庞大的霸气相撞所产生的威压，如同有实质一般劈开了海与天，肉眼可见地在他们头顶形成一条倒悬的海底峡谷。Marco反应过来后第一个想法是幸好大部分船员在岛上，不然有多少人能在一瞬间的对峙中幸免于难，保持清醒。另一方面，他又开始替他们感到遗憾，即使仅仅只有数秒，一生中亲眼见到这种级别的霸气爆发能有几次。

Luffy的双腿像树根一样稳扎于甲板上，完好的右手平举在额前挡下了 Newgate由上至下劈来的薙刀，后者没有理由手下留情，所以值得惊叹的是Luffy使用霸气的程度。

Luffy首先向后退了几步，盘着腿一屁股坐在地上，双手抱在胸口，歪着头露出一个非常孩子气的表情——通常小孩子不乐意早晚刷牙时的表情，和刚刚判若两人。他无奈地拖长音调说：“Ace真的会骂我啦！”Macro注意到Luffy后背的衣服开始渗出星星点点的血迹，但本人似乎并不在意，好像这事已经发生了许多回。

Newgate收回薙刀，空气中的紧绷感随之消失，一切恢复如常，刚刚的一击足以让他判断出所有他想知道的东西。“小鬼，你身上的伤是怎么回事？”

Luffy举起左手，肋骨和后背也有些隐隐作痛，他揉揉鼻子笑着说：“这个吗？和人打了一架而已。”

“赢了吗？”

Luffy高兴地左右晃动身体，“当然！我绝对不会输，无论是谁。”

“那个山洞，你进去过几次了？”

“什么…山洞？”Luffy迟疑了。

“你觉得拼命发光的萤火虫能活多久？”Newgate越发体会到大海的有趣之处。“Gurarararara，你要早点下决定，小鬼，一切都在于你。”


End file.
